911
Mam na imię Johny. Klasyczne amerykańskie imię, ale tak naprawdę nie jestem Amerykaninem. Pochodzę z Austrii. Przyjechałem do USA za chlebem i zmieniłem swoje austriackie imię. Zawsze wiedziałem co chcę robić. Chciałem być policjantem. No... teraz już nim jestem. Byłem zwykłym posterunkowym i dostałem nockę przy odbieraniu zgłoszeń. To była sobota wieczór więc zamieszania to coś normalnego o tej porze. Miałem zawiadomienie o bójce, napadzie na kobietę... i o zaginięciu. Rozmowa przebiegała tak: Johny(Ja) 911 Słucham? ? H-h-halo ?- odpowiedział głos dziewczęcy J Policja, powiedz jak się nazywasz, gdzie jesteś i co się stało. ? Nazywam się Mary, jestem u siebie w domu. J Dobry wieczór Mary, powiedz co się stało. Mary No b-bo w nocy bardzo bolał mnie brzuch, moja mama p-powiedziała, że pójdzie do sklepu kupić m-miętę. J W czym więc problem?-przerwałem M N-nie przychodzi od godziny, powiedziała, że jej nie będzie m-maksymalnie 10 minut, sklep jest za rogiem. J Uspokój się powiedz na jakiej ulicy jest Twój dom? M B-baker's Street 82 J Już dobrze wysyłam już tak Panów, którzy Ci pomogą. Mary słyszała jak krzyczałem-RADIOWÓZ POD BAKER'S STREET 82 JUŻ ! J Już jadą do Ciebie M Czy oni noszą czarne p-płaszcze? J Kto?-zapytałem zdziwiony M Panowie policjanci-odpowiedziała lekko wystraszona J Nie-odpowiedziałem przerażony-Ktoś taki wchodzi do domu? M Nie wiem, widziałam cień, był jakiś d-dziwny. J SZYBKO SCHOWAJ SIĘ DO SZAFY!- krzyknąłem to tak głośno, że koledzy obok sami byli zdziwieni J MARY !? J SŁYSZYSZ MNIE !? M Muszę być cichutko bo inaczej on usłyszy J MARY GDZIE JESTEŚ ? M Na strychu, słyszę jak chodzi po parterze- jej głos był inny, jak zadzwoniła to pierwsze słowo przypominało szloch, teraz jest spokojna J Mary mów do mnie, powiedz ile masz lat? M 9 proszę Pana J A jak ma na imię Twoja mama ? M Hellene J Słyszysz syrenę Mary ? M Taką jak jedzie samochód policyjny ? J Tak dokładnie ! M Nie ... słyszę za to jak skrzypią deski, chyba idzie na drugie piętro. GDZIE TEN CHOLERNY PATROL?-wykrzyczałem prosto do pokoju obok M Ale Pan się o mnie nie martwi, On zaprowadzi mnie do mamy J Mary posłuchaj mnie uważnie, w sąsiedztwie jakieś koleżanki? M Chyba nie, dzieci mnie nie lubią, mam tylko lal ... O NIE MOJA LALKA!- usłyszałem bieg ze schodów i szybkie zamykanie drzwi J MARY GDZIE JESTEŚ ? M Jestem u siebie w pokoju, zostawiłam tam swoją lalkę J NIE WOLNO CI WYCHODZIĆ! M Dobrze...- usłyszałem nagły i donośny szloch J Już nie płacz proszę, ten ktoś nadal tam jest? M Tak, siedzi razem ze mną... Zamurowało mnie. Krzyczałem do telefonu by uciekała jak najszybciej na ulicę ale nie było odpowiedzi. Rzuciłem słuchawki i wybiegłem z budynku. Wsiadłem do swojego Renault i pojechałem na Baker's Street. Liczę numery 76, 78, 80, 82. Dom numer 82 to śliczny, nieduży dom, idealny by pomieścić 4-osobową rodzinę. Ulica też nie była zapuszczona, zielone trawniki i czysty chodnik potęgował urok tego pełnego spokoju miejsca. Zobaczyłem w oknie małą Mary, patrzyła na mnie sprzed firany i uśmiechała się pogodnie. Ciepło mi się zrobiło na sercu gdy zobaczyłem ją całą i zdrową. Nagle na jej prawym ramieniu coś się położyło, to była dłoń! Nie taka normalna tylko czarna jak smoła, po chwili pociągnęło małą do środka budynku i zniknęło. Wystraszony nie na żarty pobiegłem do drzwi i z kopniaka je otworzyłem. Wszedłem ile sił w nogach na górę i zobaczyłem dziewczynkę w jej pokoju, za nią stało to coś. Ewidentnie to była kobieta. Czarne jak heban włosy spływały falami na czarniejsze ramiona, głowa za to była białą masą, z którego zionęły trzy otwory, największe to były usta, a raczej wielka rozwarta paszcza w, której było robactwo. Dwa otwory na górze miały służyć za oczy ale to były tylko same oczodoły. Przerażony patrzyłem na zjawę i na dziewczynkę. Mary odpowiedziała cichutkim głosem : Idę do mamy. W tym momencie drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Gdy je otworzyłem nie było tam nikogo oprócz lalki, czarnej lalki... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie